ATV Quests
This is a guide to creating an ATV. If you wish to craft any vehicles like motorcycles, dunebuggies or the Interceptor, you must learn ATV crafting. All vehicles build off the ATV knowledge. First off, huge props to Pottedfrog for his original ATV guide, It helped me get my first ATV, however I felt his guide needed to be a bit more "specific" about certain things, so I made my own guide with more information included. For those who don't know about vehicle crafting, here is the quick run-down, If you want to make vehicles, you must do these missions, as they are the only way to learn how to build vehicles, this includes later vehicles like dune buggies and interceptors. This guide assumes you can do basic things like going to the marker on your map, and using whatever is needed at the proper area. ATV Missions OdenVille - Control Systems 1 (Minimum Level 4) Mission starts with Messner Cook, in front of the science facility in Odenville. 1. Talk to Messner cook - Find and escort Ellie Benson back to Messner Cook, 10 minute timed mission. you will be attacked by some scorpions on your way back (Avoid riding a horse so you can help defend Ellie Benson more quickly when she gets ambushed, this happens about halfway back to odenville). - Talk to Messner Cook - Read Andy Benson's book - Talk to Messner Cook - Find Andy Benson - Read Andy Benson's book - Collect the following, mission completes once you have all the items, you do not need to be near the book. You then immediately gain the knowledge "Control Systems 1". - 3 scrap steel - 3 scrap fasteners - 3 scrap gears - 3 scrap copper - (Optional Mission) Create, or collect, a ATV control system for a experience turn in at the book. (you keep the ATV control system) Oilville - Engines 1 book (Minimum Level 5) (4AP, and Gas ATV Engine Award) Mission starts with Hugh O'Boyle, near gas station inside Oilville (not a actual garage/stables) 1. Accept Hugh O'Boyle's mission to get crankshaft from Hans Gretter and camshafts from Johann Gruber. 2. Johann Gruber's mission -Get set of pistons from Ryan upton -Ryan Upton's mission -Talk to Benita cruz -Retrieve Cash Box and return it to Benita Cruz (The BCG embezzler spawns in a tent next to the cash box, you can kill him and loot his head to save a trip for the next step) -Talk to Lyle Winch -Kill the BCG Embezzler and bring back his head to Lyle Winch -Talk to Stubby Crantz -Kill 10 ants and return to Stubby Crantz -Talk to Lum Dollan -Kill 7 thugs and return to Lum Dollan -Collect Pistons from Ryan upton. -Return Pistons to Johann Gruber for Camshafts and 2AP 3. Hans Grettner's mission. -Get shipment of metal from Reggie baptiste -Reggie Baptiste's mission -Talk to Chloe Sussman -Kill 10 Komodo Dragons and return to Chloe Sussman -Talk to Fredrick Romjin -Find and bring back nav computer to Fredrick Romjin -Talk to Lena Hicks -Kill Jerry Wilhoite and return to Lena Hicks -Talk to Jenna Kinghorn -Find and retrieve a rare cup for Jenna Kinghorn -Talk to Reggie Baptiste and collect the shipment of metal -Return the shipment of metal to Hans grettner for the crankshaft and 2AP 4. Deliver Crankshaft and Camshafts to Hugh O'Boyle for Engines 1 Manual and Gas ATV Engine. Embry Crossroads - Frame 1 Schematics (Minimum level 5) Mission starts with Rayburg Osmand, behind the nature facility in Embry Crossroads. 1. Accept Rayburg Osmand's mission to collect a custom welded frame from Gabe Anthony, and a custom suspension system from Sean Kildaire. (Mission chains 2 and 3 can be done at the same time, as they are in the same location) 2. Talk to Sean Kildaire -Kill 10 survivalist tinkerers -Collect 10 toy tires, Can be found on scavengers, or in scavengable nodes with the word "junk" in them. -Return to Sean Kildaire to collect Custom suspension rig, 10 scrap rubber, and 8 scrap fasteners as reward. 3. Talk to Gabe Anthony -Kill 10 Survivalist scavengers -Collect 6 steel pipes, Can be found on scavengers, or in scavengable nodes with the word "junk" in them. -Return to Gabe Anthony to collect Custom welded frame and 14 scrap steel as reward. 4. Return to Rayburg Osmand for Frame 1 schematics. Kingman - Tires 1 Manual (Minimum Level 7) (Kingman ATV Tires award) Mission starts with Randolph Stone, at garage/stables in Kingman. 1. Talk to Randolph Stone -Get 4 rims at junkyard, you will have to kill some junkyard dogs to get to them. (rims look like tires) -Return to Randolph Stone -Collect Scrap Steel at steel mill (mission specific scrap steel, not like common tradeskill scrap steel, somewhat hidden in the back area of the ground floor) -Place scrap Steel in the forge (use the item from your inventory at mission marker on second floor, mobs will begin to spawn around you and attack you, in some cases when a different player has done this mission, spawns are left over from their mission and will be sitting at the top of the stairs, I have seen up to 5 or more mobs "left over", so be careful here or you will die) -Defend yourself for a while, mobs will spawn one by one upstairs and attack you. -Place scrap steel in forge again -Defend yourself for a while -Place steel bar in roller (use item in inventory at mission marker underneath stairs) -Defend yourself for a while -Place steel bar in roller -Defend yourself for a while -Return to Randolph Stone with steel belts 2. Talk to Jim Conrad -Kill Gruntle, Level 15 Boss, tons of raiders surrounding him, bring a friend if your under level 15 -Return to Randolph Stone and collect your kingman ATV tires, and Tires 1 Manual. Pass Chris - ATV Schematics (Minimum Level 12) (2AP Award) Tommy Smalls in the armorcraft workshop in Pass Chris. 1. Talk to Tommy Smalls -Talk to Jacob Methods -Collect 5 Drug Vials and return to Jacob Method 2. Talk to Tommy Smalls -Find Tommy's teddy bear (In corner of the attic in the house) -Find the lost cigar box (next to cash register) -Find the lost watch (very small wrist watch, next to the beer drafts, difficult to see) -Talk to Tommy Smalls 3. Talk to Jacob Method -Collect the following -5 weak botanic chemical -5 weak antiseptic -5 weak dilute acid -Talk to Jacob Method 4. Talk to Tommy Smalls -Kill Bruno Petty 5. Talk to Jacob Method -Kill 10 Throwbacks -Talk to Jacob Method -Kill Goliath -Talk to Jacob Method -Talk to Tommy Smalls and receive ATV Schematics. 6. (Optional mission) Deliver Method's Madness to watchtower for 2 AP. Additional/Misc information. Vehicle Repair kits can either be bought directly at some gas stations, or you can find the knowledge to make them at some science trainers (Confirmed in Trumbull and Depot 66). Experience from crafting seems to be calculated based on a mix of current and/or max tradeskill level, Length of time to craft an item, and your level, I don't care to try and figure out the formula for that, but you should expect experience gains similar to what is posted here. (ed. note: this may vary since this is a beta guide) ATV parts gives 4100+ Experience for a level 9 character Motorcycle parts gives 5136 experience for a level 9 character Motorcycle parts gives 4981 experience at level 10 ATV parts gives 1029 experience at level 11 Dune Buggy parts gives 12915 (yes, one full level!) at level 15 Tires 2 manual gives 1261 experience at level 16 Dune buggy parts gives 5261 experience at level 17 motorcycle parts gives 207 experience at level 23 Pottedfrog's original ATV guide can be found here. http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallen...ead.php?t=6207 Xellos' vehicle guide can be found here. http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallen...ead.php?t=9264 Fuel updated: 9/15/09 Starts in Trumbull @ ? and is a mission to go 'check on friends' who went to Spider Hill that begins a new quest chain to activate the gas card. There are ? quests to complete in this line. Follow the quest line to get the Fuel Card and continue to get the fuel i take no credit for this borrowed it off the globaltech atlas